Chosen
by EbonySkys
Summary: Naru was taken from her home one night without given a reason as to why. Sasuke is given an ultimatum, get married or lose his kingdom. Naruto X Sasuke. Naruto/female. Rated M for later chapters or maybe not so later chapters. On BREAK FOR NOW UNTIL WHAT YOU ARE IS COMPLETED
1. taken from home

**AUTHOR'S NOTE,**

 **This is a Naruto and Sasuke pairing, SO if you aren't into that well... dont read it. Simple as that.**

 **Now what I didn't mention was that Naruto is FEMALE in this story.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (which is saddening)**

 _Chapter 1: Taken from Home_

I can could feel every bump and rock that the wagon traveled over in the long journey from home. I've been locked in here with nine other girls around my age, roughly eighteen, for two days. None of us looked anything alike other than our age. There were hair colors from red to black, and eye colors ranging from blue to green and back again. None of us know why they have taken us but we all seem to be from different regions and towns. And none seem to be of any higher class than peasant, but looks can be people who took us give us food and water twice a day and let us out to use the bathroom under their strict watch. There is no privacy. I never would have guessed that the person who was let into my home was anything but a farm hand.

 _Three days ago,_

 _Mama was making dinner at the fire while I set the table and my little brother, of five, followed me around the kitchen._

 _"Naru, are you almost done? Dinner is just about ready." she asked while she continued to stir the pot above the fire. I assume she is making stew for it has been chilly the past few days._

 _"Yes Mama, I just need to set Papa's place." I replied as my little brother handed me a bowl and a small tea cup. I placed both on the table and took my place seated to the right of my father's chair. With Maru being young still he sat next to me closest to Mama. When he got older Papa would tell him he needed to sit on the opposite side, but for now he was pleasant company._

 _Just as I had gotten Maru into his chair we heard a knock at the door. I looked over at Mama and she looked just as confused as I. She took her spoon out of the pot and set it to the side and wiped her hands on her apron as she made her way to the door. She pulled the door open but only enough so that whoever was on the other side couldn't see into the house. They only saw her._

 _"Yes?" she asked._

 _"Good evening miss your husband sent me ahead to inform you that he was going to be a tad late for supper. He was kind enough to offer me a bowl for my trouble since I live on the opposite side of the village." the deep voice of a man said from the other side of the door._

 _Mama looked hesitant before pulling the door open the rest of the way for the man to come inside. "Very well then. Naru would you set another place for the man?"_

 _"Yes Mama." I got up as a huge man came inside. He had to have been at least six foot tall and was built like an ox. He was soaked from the rain proving he had been outside for quite some time. Probably helping Papa in the fields. But i had never seen this man before, and from the way Mama was acting neither had she._

 _I got up and made my way to the cabinets and grabbed another bowl and tea cup for the man. As I was making my way backed to the table I passed mama on her way to the fire. She patted my arm and smiled._

 _I looked at Maru who was chatting with the man sitting across from him. Maru loved to ask questions and if you let him he would chat your ear off. It made me smile._

 _Mama brought the pot of stew over to the table and set it in the middle so everyone could serve themselves, besides Maru who is too small. So I served him._

 _We were half way through dinner when the door was thrown open and my father came through the door with seven men behind him. The man behind my father roughly shoved him forward and he stumbled. Thats when I noticed his hands were bound behind his back and his lip was bleeding. My father wasn't a small man, standing well over six foot himself, but these men made him look small. Mama and I scrambled out of our chairs and went to help him when the man who was sitting at our table stepped in front of us dabbing at his mouth with a napkin._

 _"Now now, no need to rush. We only need the girl." he told my mother who clutched my arm and I her's. "By the way that stew was delicious."_

 _"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" my father yelled before one of the men punched him in the stomach and I winced. That's when Maru jumped out of his seat and ran towards our father._

 _He was snatched by the man who shared dinner with us and held at his side. The man pulled out a knife and held it to Maru's throat and I whimpered. Maru's eyes grew wide as the knife pressed against his skin, he looked at me. "Naru! Mean man! Help!"_

 _The man only laughed as Maru cried._

 _"Alright! I'll go. Just let Maru and my Papa-"_

 _"Naru NO!" my parents yelled as the big man reached for me and pushed Maru at my mother who was forced to catch him lest he fall instead of grabbing for me._

 _His huge hand grabbed my arm and began to pull me out the door as my father struggled against his bonds and Maru fought against my mother as he cried for me not to go. Tears trailed down my cheeks as I was dragged out the door into the rainy night and my parents screamed for me to be given back to them._

My body lurched to the side as the wagon rolled over a larger than normal rock and crashed back down to the road. A few of the girls cried out as they fell into each other, others just went with it and sat back up again. The wagon was more than big enough for all of us so after the first time I was sent flying into someone I moved into a corner by myself. Once was enough for me.

No one really talked so much as whispered but even then they still got yelled at to be quiet.

I just wish I had a way to let my family know that I was still alive.

I missed them so much, especially Maru, my poor Maru. He must be so worried now that I was gone. Mama and Papa think I coddle him too much when I let him cuddle up in my bed at night when he has a nightmare, or kiss his boo-boos better.

When he was born i was so happy to have a baby brother and now I have been taken away from him.

The thought of never seeing my baby brother again made me choke back sobs that threatened to overwhelm me.

 _'Maru.'_


	2. Ultimatum

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This story like "** _ **Blank Page"**_ **will switch points of view. But only between Sasuke and Naruto.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

 _Last time:_

 _The thought of never seeing my baby brother again made me choke back sobs that threatened to overwhelm me._

 _'Maru.'_

 **Chapter 2: Ultimatum**

It has now been a week since I last saw my family and was stuck in the back of this horrible wagon. The smell was disgusting, reeking of everything from bile to feces, the men wouldn't let us out to relieve ourselves or bathe anymore. Not since one of the girls died trying to escape two days ago. She was so determined to get away after the man who went by the name of Gus had his way with her, that she jumped off a waterfall in the vacinity onto the rocks below. The man didn't seem to get into any trouble for it, just a slap on the wrist and a 'You just cost us good money!' That was when they decided that none of the men were to touch any of us again, well at least in that manner. That didn't stop the gropings, pinchings, or the looks any though.

None of us had spoken since either.

We had come to the idea a few days ago that these men were taking us to be sold and that we were more valuable to them alive, but that our appearance meant little.

That meant slaves.

And not the good kind either.

We weren't going to be sold into the 'clean my house' or 'tend the fields' type of slavery. No we were going to be sold into the sex kind. That was the only reason Gus got yelled at for what he did, because it was one less virgin or woman to sell. Virgins go for more money.

They still could have sold the girl except that she jumped.

There was a loud commotion outside and the wagon jolted to a halt and we were all trown forward.

I grunted as I landed on one of the brunnettes' knee and an elbow landed into my side.

 _'That's going to bruise.'_ I slowly sat back up and moved back to my cornerin the back of the wagon.

The men outside were talking loudly to someone outside, and they didn't seem happy either.

Something about money and deadlines. Apparently the men were late by a day and they would have to pay extra to get in to sell their wares. The idea that they might not be able to get us in there to sell lit a small spark of hope. The man who seemed to be in charge spoke soflty to the man so I couldn't make out what was said but the wagon bagan to move shortly after.

 _'And there goes the small bit of hope I had.'_ I thought glumly as the motion of the wagon caused me to sway.

We didn't go far before the wagon stopped again and the back doors were thrown open. Before I could scramble out of the way one of the men grabbed me by the loose pony tail at the back of my head, causing me to scream in pain as he dragged me out of the wagon. Tears dripped from my cheeks as I tried to keep up as he hurried into a giant nearby tent. My fingers pried at his hand and scratched trying to get him to let me go before he threw me to the ground. I barely had time to catch myself with my hands before my face hit the earth under me, my hip wasn't so lucky.

 _'Another one.'_ I thought as I sat up and looked around. I looked to be in a wooden pen with walls that stood at least six feet above my head, with enough room on either side of me that i could stretch my arms out on either side and still have a a foot on either side. There was a single lanturn high in the one corner by the wooden door that had a small window at eye level.

 _'The better to see you with.'_ I moved over to a corner in the back, sitting in the dirt under my ass.

It wasn't long before I heard the yelling and scraming of the other girls as they were brought in and other doors were closed and bolted shut. _'I guess that means they aren't putting us together,'_ I looked up, _'probably so we don't try escaping. Not that we could with the walls so high.'_ I sighed and rested my head on my knees. I could hear the other girls sobbing and crying to be let out and taken back home. None of them seemed to understand that they weren't going to be let go.

I felt sleep creeping in around the edges of my mind and gladly let it take over.

 **Sasuke POV:**

A knock sounded from my bedroom door as I slamed my aching shaft into the delicious warmth of the moaning woman benieth me. I found her earlier in the night at some bar and brought her home for an easy lay. A very easy lay.

All I had to do was look in her direction and motion for her pretty little self to come over. It was her long coal hair that drew me in, not because I liked the color which I didn't, but because it was different. She was the only one in the bar that had drew my attention.

My hips continued to slap against her ass as I got closer to my release, picking up speed the more I thrust into her. She wasn't as tight as I liked but I needed to release my pent up frustrations. But as long as she made the right noises and moved the right way things were good.

Another knock sounded on the door as I rammed my cock in once more, releasing my seed into the pussy under me. I collapsed on top of her and burried my face in her breasts, inhaling the lingering sweet scent of the perfume she put on earlier in the day. I began to nibble on the underside of one of the volumous globes while my cock was still burried in her warm sheath. I groaned as she reached down between us and grasped my balls in one of her hands, gently squeezing before letting go. My left hand found her other breast and tugged lightly on the nipple while I sucked the other greedily into my mouth. She moaned and her hips arched up urging me to continue even though we'd been at this for several hours now.

I grinned around her pert nipple as I pulled myself all the way out to the tip and paused. She began to squirm under me, displeased at the way I stopped, and I slammed my hips forward causing her to moan loudly in my ear.

The previous knock on the door became an incistant pounding demanding to be answered. I groaned and rolled off the woman and she whined as I left the bed to answer the door. Usually they went away after the second knock when I didn't answer, or the first if the woman in my bed was loud enough. On my way passed the chair I grabbed my pants, putting them on while i walked to the door.

I grabbed ahold of the handle and yanked the door open, "What?" I glared at the poor servant who had the misfortune to have been picked to interrupt me.

"I am most appologetic M'Lord b-but your b-brother wishes to see y-you in the throne r-room, immediately!" The young boy bowed deeply before turning and scurrying down the hall away from me.

I slowly closed the door and rested my head against it. _'Well there goes the rest of my entertainment for the night.'_ I sighed and turned around to see the woman in my bed sitting up holding the sheet to her chest, not that it mattered since I had seen everything she had to offer already.

"S-sasuke-"

"Get out." I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a shirt, throwing it over my head I heard her ask what I meant.

I sighed again for the hundrenth time that night it seemed, "I meant exactly what I said." I hated it when they thought just because I slept with them once it meant something other than sex. I never asked them for anything and I never expected anything from them after the deed was done. And yet they always wanted more or expected it. All because of who I was.

A Prince. Well _The Prince._

Itachi was technically King since our parents died ten years ago.

I walked out the door and headed down the hall towards the throne room leaving the woman behind. Most likely by the end of the next twenty-four hours I wouldn't even remember her face. One of the servants would find her and show her out if she didn't do it herself before then, they always did.

The double doors to the throne room were already open when I showed up in front of them and walked through. Itachi was standing on the raised dias behind the bigger throne to the left, our father's old seat. To the right was a seat that has remained empty since the day our mother died, the Queen's throne. No one knew why Itachi never married, but I suppose he has his reasons, he never told anyone why and no one ever asked. The KIngdom had an heir, me, and that's all that mattered.

I walked up to the dias and kneeled before my brother and waited for him to speak, as was proper.

"Rise already Sasuke, there's no need for formalities, we are alone." He sounded tired and older than his thirty-six years.

He looked older too. A slight pang of worry shot through me, _'He's not sick is he?'_ I rose to my feet and held my hands behind my back and my feet slightly apart. _'I don't want to loose him too, we might not get along all the time but that doesn't mean I don't need him. Hopefully it's just stress getting to him.'_

My brother walked around to the front of the throne ans sat down heavily into it. He rested his head in his right hand while he slumped in the seat looking quite defeated.

"Sasuke many things have been brought to my attention as of late, and I have been asked to make certain descisions. Many of them weren't easy, I had to take into account that not only am I your brother and I love you dearly, but I am also your King.

"But I am also dying. I have been for a while now, and have chosen not to tell you. But now I must. I have not taken a wife nor have I had children because I cannot have them, the illness that I have makes having children impossible. It would not be fair to to take a wife knowing that I would not be able to give her children and this Kingdom heirs. So, it is up to you to find a wife and produce heirs." He looked at me, his eyes full of pain I had never noticed before, and full of tiredness.

"B-but Itachi-"

He held up his hand, "I am not done Sasuke, only arranging my thoughts. I have only a few years left, and I do not wish to live them as King, but as myself. And in order to do so you must take up the title of King and marry. You are twenty-two years old and it's about time you thought about the future of this Kingdom as your own.

"I will allow you a year to find a woman of your choosing to marry. She may be of any standing, however she must be a virgin so as there is no scandals. There must be an heir and there must be no doubts that the child is yours.

"If you fail to do so, fail to find a woman to marry, then I shall find someone more suitable to run this Kingdom. I hate to put it as such, but you either marry, or I will name someone else in the family Heir."

I stared at my brother in shock, I was at a loss for words.

I was angry.

Upset.

My brother was dying and he didn't tell me. He has known for a while and decided not to tell me. He was going to strip me of my birthright if I didn't get married in a year's time, but hey i got to pick the girl so it must be ok. And he decided I must have children also.

Didn't I get a say?

I didn't even look at my brother as I turned on my heel and left the throne room.

 **Author's note...again:**

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I'm sorry I took a while to update but please review!


	3. Exam

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys, I hope you liked the last chapter cause here's another one!

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Naruto or team 7, or any of it...**

 _Last time:_

 _My brother was dying and he didn't tell me. He has known for a while and decided not to tell me. He was going to strip me of my birthright if I didn't get married in a year's time, but hey i got to pick the girl so it must be ok. And he decided I must have children also._

 _Didn't I get a say?_

 _I didn't even look at my brother as I turned on my heel and left the throne room._

 **Chapter 3: Exam**

I don't know how long I was alseep for but it didn't feel like it was very long before the sound of the door being unbolted woke me. I uncurled from my position on the floor that I don't remember putting myself in as the door opened and a small woman entered with a tray of food and a bucket of water. She wore the oddest dress i had ever seen, it looked to have pockets sewn into every inch of the skirt and volumous sleeves that covered her hands.

The food looked great even though it looked to be oatmeal, and the water looked amazing. I would have done anything for a drink with as parched as I was. I didn't even try to leave the small enclosure that I was in even though she left the door wide open. She had the food and the water and I had no idea where I was let alone where the closest place for food was. She stopped when she got a couple of feet away from me and sat down. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of me, I didn't blame her, I knew i needed a bath.

"Here." she said as she handed me the bowl of oatmeal from the tray and scooped out a ladle full of water, offering it to me. I sat the bowl down on the ground next to me and gladly took the ladle from her, drinking eagerly. She filled the ladle four more times for me before she decided that I needed to eat and not fill my stomach up with just water.

She got up and headed back to the door as soon as she was sure I would eat. "I will be back in a little while to get you bathed and changed." She closed the door behind her and I heard the bolt slide home as I was once again locked in. Not that I cared at the moment, I had food.

As I ate I could hear the other girls begging to be let go and offering random amounts of money in return for leaving the door unlocked. One girl screamed and threw the bowl of food, I heard the bowl crash against one of the walls.

 _'Wasteful.'_ I spooned another mouthful into my mouth and swallowed.

After a few minutes I looked into my bowl sadly as the emptiness glared back at me. I wanted more.

I blinked a few times as the edges of the bowl grew fuzzy and my fingers started to tingle. My head grew light and my body grew heavy.

' _D-damn, they drugged the food.'_ I thought as the sound of the bolt being unlocked slowly registered in my sluggish mind.

The small woman from before entered through the door with a couple of girls behind her carrying a tub, the girls left after setting it down to gather hot water. I glared at the woman who only shrugged in response.

I couldn't have struggled if I had wanted to as she began to undress me and the girls began pouring steaming water into the tub. When I was completely naked she called for one of the men standing outside to help her get me into the tub. My head lulled to the side as he carried me over and set me in the hot water. The girls came back in with more water and poured it into the tub ignoring that I was even in it.

The woman reached into one of the many pockets of her dress and withdrew a small vail, she uncorked it and upended it over my head. It smelled of cinnamon and she kneaded it into my scalp.

 _'Oh, shampoo, that feels nice."_ The drugs seemed to have a strange effect on my thoughts as the woman continued to wash me and the girls brought in more water. Soon my hair was washed and rinsed and the water in the tub was so dirty I couldn't see my hands resting in my lap.

The woman called for the man to come back in and lift me out of the tub as she then dragged it across the ground to the door to dump it. She brought it back and told the man to hold me upright so that when the girls came back they could rinse me off. She left me there haning in the man's arms to wait.

When the girls came in they immediately dumped the warm water over my head soaking the man's arms in the process. The small woman came back in carrying a pile of clothes as the man lifted me out of the tub and lay me on a cot that was brought in at some point during my bath.

The woman guided the man to hold my legs open so I wouldn't try to close them as she began the exam to determine if i was still a virgin. She sat on the cot between my legs placing one hand on my inner thigh while she slowly inserted a finger from her other hand into my womanhood. Never having had anything inserted up there I found the invasion unplesant even with the drugs and tried to squirm away from her. The man held me down firmer as the woman began to insert another finger causing me to close my eyes tightly.

She made a satisfactory noise and withdrew her fingers nodding at the man telling him that i was still a virgin.

She shooed the man away and beckoned the girls over to help dry me off and get me clothed, if you could call it that. The scrap of cloth barely covered me, leaving nothing to the imagination. Two ties at the sides kept the thing closed, the neckline plunged halfway down my torso, and they didn't give me any under garments so my ass didn't stay covered when they laid me back down.

I felt like I was wearing a modified burlap sac that had the sides cut out.

Before the woman left she covered me with a thin blanket and told me to sleep, Not that i had much choice since the drugs were in control.

My last thoughts before being dragged into unconsciousness were of my little brother.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

It's been a week since I talked to my brother an dhe told me I needed to marry or I will lose my Kingdom.

It's also been a week since I've been home.

I had been staying at a local tavern and drowning my thoughts in their strongest alcohol and sleeping with the local whores. Might as well if I wasn't going to be free to do so soon.

I walked in through the front gates of the castle wearing a three day old outfit that reeked of liquor, week old stubble on my chin, and my hair hanging in my eyes. I really couldn't blame the guards in their hesitation at letting me through, but it still pissed me off. My brother came out to see what the problem was and ordered that I be thrown in the lake ' to wash the stench off'.

So now I am sitting, wrapped in a blamket, in my bedroom freezing in front of the fire while my hair drips on the floor.

' _Fucking asshole, didn't need to actually throw me in. I was going to get washed up as soon as I got to my rooms.'_ I thought as I held the blanket tighter around me.

 _'I guess I could always have my brother choose for me, so I don't have to. Hell maybe i'll have him do it on the last day of the year so I can still enjoy myself for a little while longer.'_ I shook my head at that thought. _'No that won't work. Itachi might not have said it but he wants this done as soon as possible. Not that I can blame him if he really is as sick as he says he is.'_

A knock sounded on the door and I called for whoever it was to enter.

One of my guards who i had known for years by the name of Neji came into the room and bowed before speaking. "Pardon me My Lord but me and a few of your other guards heard of your predicament and wanted to help."

My eyebrows rose in intrest and I signaled for him to continue.

He placed his hands behind his back and shifted his feet not looking in my direction. "We decided that we would go down to the Slave Market, and we saw that they had s-sex slaves-"

"They had what?" I was slightly appalled by this news, I had heard of such things going on but I thought that it had been made illegal years ago.

Neji's face turned red as he repeated himself, "Sex Slaves, My Lord." He paused waiting for permission to continue and when I waved my hand at him he did. "We figured since you needed a virgin bride we would acquire some virgins for you, and at the worst the ones you didn't choose would be taken back to their homes. Since more than likely they were taken without consent."

"How many did you bring here?" I asked, afraid of hoe many young women were taken from their homes to be sold.

"Twenty-three My Lord, I heard that there were more but some of the men got tempted and had their way with a few and they died in escape attempts, and they lost a few to starvation."

"How many traders were there?" I asked afraid to find out.

"Five different slave traders. The largest group to arrive at the market consisted of seven girls, two died appon arrival."

 _'Well at least one thing will come out of all this, some of the girls that were taken will be returning home to their families. That is if the traders didn't kill them. Maybe I could find jobs for the ones who need them.'_ I thought as wiped my face with my hand.

"It's not a bad idea Neji. At least some good will come of their tragedy. And i may find one suitable." I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Show me the girls."

 **Author's note... again:**

 **Please review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. We Have A Question

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone!

 **DISCLAIMER:**

As usual I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

 _Last time:_

 _'Well at least one thing will come out of all this, some of the girls that were taken will be returning home to their families. That is if the traders didn't kill them. Maybe I could find jobs for the ones who need them.' I thought as wiped my face with my hand._

 _"It's not a bad idea Neji. At least some good will come of their tragedy. And i may find one suitable." I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Show me the girls."_

 **Chapter 4: We Have A Question**

 _I open my eyes and look around me, my mind still cloudy from the drug they gave me. The flickering light from the lantern makes me dizzy and feel sick to my stomach, I try to raise my hand to cover my eyes to find that I still don't have control over my body._

 _My eyes close._

 _A noise outside the door makes me fight to open my eyes again and I managed enough to see shadows dancing through the small window in the door. They were speaking but I couldn't understand the words._

 _My eyes close again._

 _The feel of a person's hands on my arms and under my legs rouses me from the drugged state in panic. I'm held close to a man's chest and try to tell him no but my voice isn't working. My hands won't slap him away and my legs won't kick him. I'm trapped in my own body as this man carries me out the door._

 _"How...more...there?" someone asks._

 _"Twenty-...sir."_

 _"How much...all?"_

 _Tears fill my eyes and slip down my face without a sound as the drugs pull me into unconsciousness again._

 _I gladly let them rather than meet the person who 'bought' me._

 _Bits and pieces of conversation woke me again but I didn't bother to look around this time._

 _"What did they... " A woman's voice said and man mumbled something that I didn't catch, I couldn't tell if this was the same man from before, or if this was all a terrible nightmare._

 _"Belladonna? And Curare?" The woman sounded shocked and appalled. "...long ago?" More mumbling from the deep voice could be heard. "..antidote... sooner the better."_

 _'Antidote?' the word bounced around in my mind making it hard to grasp onto but I eventually managed. 'W-when did... when did that...happen?' I tried to think but nothing came to mind as I was pulled under again._

 _'Maybe they'll let me die instead.' was my last thoughts before I knew no more._

 **Sasuke's POV:**

It's been two days since my guards brought twenty-three women, girls really, to the castle. I had them placed in one of the harems to get cleaned and taken care of. I told the concubines that they were to be treated as guests and not as other women of the trade, that they were to be taken care of and not to be frightened. They seemed eager for fresh female company and gladly took to the task.

One of the girls had to be taken to the infirmary as soon as she got here, she was in a drugged state when Neji found her. The girl was pale, her breathing was shallow, and she was covered in a cold sweat. She had been given a mixture of Belladonna and Curare so they could determine her purity without her fighting back, and then sell her off. The woman who was doing the exams only made it to one of the girls before Neji and the rest of the guards showed up. I only got a glimpse of the girl but what I did see stayed on my mind for she was barely covered when Neji brought her in.

Her long blonde hair was a shade I hadn't seen before, almost the same color as gold, she had hips I wanted to put my hands on and grab while I fucked her, and her breasts, they made my mouth water. I wanted her and I haven't even spoken to her, I couldn't wait for her to wake up so I could finally her her voice and see her eyes.

I had already decided that I wanted her. The rest of the girls could go home if they wished, or take on jobs here.

I walked into the infirmary and spotted the girl still sleeping on one of the beds, the nurse had changed her out of the scrap of cloth she was wearing into a white sleeping gown. Color was back in her skin and she looked healthy.

I spotted the nurse off to the side tending some herbs in the small green house connected to the sick room. "How is the girl?" I asked as I leaned against the door frame.

"She sleeps now peacefully, I expect she shall be waking soon." she replied as she continued to shuffle about. "She was given quite the dosage, I am surprised she stayed alive after they gave her so much." I had been coming down several times during the day asking the same questions.

"Thank you Tsunade." I smiled at the older woman. She was old enough to remember nursing my father back to health as a child but she only look to be in her thirties. "You'll let me know when she wakes?"

The woman looked at me with an expression that side if I didn't leave she'd use some of those plants in her hand on me. I didn't want to find out how many of them were poisonous so I held my hands up in surrender and backed up into the sick room. "Okay, I'm leaving." I left with a smile and ran into Neji outside the infirmary door.

"Oh My Lord I was just coming to get you. Some of the girls wish to get your permission for something."

This caught my attention, for I had told them they could have anything thing they asked for.

"Well lets go see what they want." We headed down the hallway towards the harem.

It didn't take us long to get there as we had taken some of the hidden passageways throughout the castle that are usually reserved for staff. I opened the door to the harem to find girls laughing and dancing and playing with each other's hair. They were all dressed in spare clothes that the other women of the harem had about. It was a much better sight than when they first got here, they were dirty and scared, they jumped at everything said to them and cowered in groups, protecting one another. Now they seemed almost carefree. It brought a smile to my face.

One of the older looking girls approached me, she had blonde hair paler than that of the mystery girl's placed into two spiky buns on the side of her head, and bowed her head before speaking. "My Lord it is good to see you, some of the other girls have a request of you."

"So I have heard, bring them here." She nodded and went to gather five of the other girls who arrived with her and brought them back with her. They were all pretty that was sure, though if you looked into their eyes you would see a sadness there. When they were all standing in front of me I motioned for them to tp stop bowing their heads and to look at me. "What are your names?"

The girl from before spoke "I am Temari, this is Tenten," she pointed to the girl to her right who had her hair in a similar fashion though she was a brunette then moved on to a shy girl with purple eyes and black hair, "this is Hinata", she looked away quickly. Next was another pale hair girl, her hair almost white with teal eyes, "This is Ino," she smiled and batted her eyes. She placed her hand on the redheaded girl to her left, "This is Karin, and this is Sakura." she motioned to the pink haired, green eyed girl behind Karin.

 _'This one might make a good friend for the girl in the infirmary if she decides to stay.'_ I thought as I looked her over. She was of a slender build, her hair reaching just past the middle of her back, her eyes said she had seen things and had things happen to her that a girl her age shouldn't have. I wanted to protect her almost as much as the blonde.

I looked back to Temari and asked, "And what is it you wish to ask my permission for?"

She drew in a deep breath and placed her hands behind her back as she rocked on her heels. "We would like to stay My Lord." She looked down at the floor to her right. "We have no family to go back to, the men killed them when they fought back." She tried to hide it but I could see the glimmer of tears trailing down her cheek.

I didn't know what to do, these girls had lost everything because a bunch of men thought to make quick money. "I'm sorry."

I motioned for Sakura to come closer, "What is it you want?" I asked her. She looked away from me to the floor as Neji answered for her.

"My Lord, she hasn't spoken since one of the men was caught abusing her and having his way with her when we arrived. The man paid for his crimes not long after."

I nodded my head in understanding. _'Poor girl. To have something so horrible happen to her right before being rescued.'_ I looked back over at her and noticed the bruise on her neck she tried hiding with a scarf. I tugged in loose to get a better look causing her to flinch back. Tears started to well in her eyes the longer I looked her over. "It's ok, you're safe here. All of you are safe here." I said looking at all six of them. Then I returned my attention to the girl in front of me. "If you wish to stay you can, but I want you to meet someone, I think you both might be able to become friends."

She looked at me and her eyes grew wide. She nodded her agreement and I could see Neji relax beside me.

 _'Does he care for this girl?'_

 **Naru's POV:**

I woke up looking at an unfamiliar ceiling.

' _Where am I?'_ I looked around fining I had regained control of my body again. I was laying on a bed in what looked to be a sick room, a big sick room. There were at least ten beds, areas full of cupboards filled with various shapes and sizes of glass bottles and vials, a wall of floor to ceiling windows with sunlight streaming in through the shear curtains. To my right there were a set of glass double doors leading to what looked like a garden of sorts. Out of the corner of my eye i saw a bedside table with a glass of water waiting, and I realized how thirsty I was.

As I was reaching for the glass a woman came through the double doors holding a basket full of plants. "Drink that up and hold it down for a half hour and I'll see about getting you some broth." she said without looking at me.

"Th-thank you." I said, my voice sounding raspy from lack of use. The water felt soothing as I drank it, instantly my dry throat felt better. I sat up in the bed I was in, wincing when my bruised hip and other parts didn't like the movement. "Where am I?"

She set her small basket down on her desk in the corner of the room that I hadn't noticed before since it was also covered in various bottles and such. She brought the chair over and sat in it with the back against her chest and her arms crossed over the top, resting her chin on her arms as she looked at me. I looked at her also, she was really quite pretty though she seemed to have a timeless look about her and I couldn't guess her age even if I tried. She had a purple diamond tattoo on her forehead but didn't appear to have any other markings. Her brown eyes seemed to bore into my soul like it could read everything there.

Eventually she sighed and closed her eyes. "You're at the Uchiha Castle. The guards brought you and twenty-two other girls here two days ago. Luckily you were the only one the bastards got to before they showed up. And fortunately for you I knew the antidote for the poison they gave you."

I suppressed a shudder at the thought of why they gave me the drugs.

I looked down at my hands in my lap, "So w-we were brought here for.."

The woman laughed, "Oh god no!" She laughed some more holding her stomach with both hands. I stared at her until she stopped and wiped a tear from her eye and relaxed back on the chair. "You're funny! Why would someone buy so many girls for _that?_ I don't think there's a man alive who would know that to do with that many." She chuckled again. "No, you girls were bought to get you out of there. You're free to do as you please," she waved her hand dismissively at me, "well when you're all healed up of course."

Tears welled up in my eyes causing my vision to blur, "Really?"

She nodded her head and my tears spilled over and I cried into my hands, _'I could go home. Home to Maru.'_ The relief I felt was like none I had ever felt before.

 **Author's note again...**

 **Well there's chapter 4. I really hope you enjoyed!**

 **Remember Please Review!**

.


	5. Orochimaru

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone! It's time for the next chapter!

SO, as I'm sitting here watching Naruto, I realized Temari has FOUR hair bun things. Not two. oops. hehehe.

It has been brought to my attention that Naru missing only her brother is strange. However this will be explained later.

 **People I would like to thank for their reviews:**

 **.Wierd**

 **meriana**

 **KaixDecayx**

 **mbelmont**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Again as usual I do not own Naruto.**

 _Last time:_

 _She nodded her head and my tears spilled over and I cried into my hands, 'I could go home. Home to Maru.' The relief I felt was like none I had ever felt before._

 **Chapter 5: Orochimaru**

The woman left me alone in the sick room for a few minutes and came back with a tray that had two steaming bowls on top. They smelled delicious. Like beef maybe?

She brought the tray over and set it down on the bedside table next to me. What I thought was two bowls of broth turned out to be one and the other looked like some sort of noodle soup. She then brought over a chair and set it next to the bed.

"What's in this one?" I asked as I pointed at the bowl with the noodles.

"That, is ramen." She said handing me the bowl full of beef broth. "Maybe later you can have some if you can keep down the broth." she smirked at me and sat in the chair taking the other bowl for herself. Using chopsticks she grabbed some noodles and twirled them around before eating them.

"Deal." I raised the bowl to my lips and took a small sip of the liquid to test the temperature. Even though it was steaming it wasn't too hot to drink, so I did. My taste buds went nuts over the rich flavor, it seemed some spices were added to the broth while it was cooking. It had been so long since my last meal that I didn't remember what it was, so I slowed down before I made myself sick. Even broth could make me sick after not eating for so long.

I only drank half a bowl before I started to feel full. I set the bowl down back on the tray and placed my hands back in my lap. I looked at the woman who was eating her noodles. "What's your name?" She asked without looking up.

"My name is Naru."

"I'm Tsunade." she looked up and smiled before returning her attention to her bowl. After a few more bites in silence she asked, "How old are you?"

I looked down into my lap. "I turned eighteen the second day after they took me." I said sadly.

"Would you be willing to tell me what happened?"

I thought about it for a minute before answering. "At first there was only one man, he pretended to be a field hand helping my father in the field. He said that my father had sent him on ahead to tell us that he would be late for dinner. The rest of them appeared not long after with my father whose hands were tied behind his back. They got ahold of my brother Maru," The memory still filled my heart with dread. "T-they were going to kill him." I whispered as the memories filled my mind one after another of that night. My long blonde hair fell in a curtain between me and her and she brushed it back behind my ear with her fingers.

Tsunade placed one of her hands on mine. "You're fine now."

A soft knock interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see a man standing in the doorway with a mask covering half of his face, white hair that seemed to defy gravity. He wore a strange headband that covered his left eye. It had a metal plate attached to it with a strange symbol etched into it. He was dressed oddly in navy blue cargo pants that stopped halfway down his calves, where white wrappings wound around his ankles. He was wearing matching sandals. He had on a leaf green vest with many pockets and under that he wore a long sleeved navy shirt rolled halfway up his forearms. I could tell he was smiling by the look in his eye.

"Hey Tsunade! How is your little patient doing?" He caught sight of me and blinked twice. "Oh, I see, you're awake. Sasuke will be pleased to hear the news."

"If, and when, I decide to tell him." Tsunade said next to me as she continued to eat her ramen. She never even looked up, she seemed almost bored.

"You mean you're not going to let him know right way?"

She slowly turned her head to look at the man. "No, I think I'll make him wait, chances are he'll show up here in the next hour or so anyway."

She pointed at me with her chopsticks, "He's been very persistent, asking about you all day long for the past couple of days."

 _'He has?'_ I looked at her quizzically. _'Who is he anyway?'_ I wondered and Tsunade handed the half full bowl of broth back to me.

"Eat." I took the bowl from her hands and drank some more even though what I really wanted now was answers.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

I had sent four of the six girls with Neji to be shown their new rooms while I returned to my own. I was surprised when two of the girls, Tenten and Karin, wanted to remain in the harem, considering what they had been through and what there fates would have been had Neji and the rest of the guards not shown up. One of them offered to work in the kitchens since she claimed she loved to cook I think her name was Hinata. I had offered to name them all Lady's but those three refused and Sakura wouldn't answer anyone so it wasn't like she could refuse. They would have their own rooms and be given their own small staff. And when I had the time I would find them each a small house of their own to manage. The rest of the girls were more than happy just to be able to go home.

I ran my hand through my hair as I stepped out of my shoes on my way to my bed. I was tired, memories of the the last conversation I had with my brother and the arrival of the girls had my head so full of thoughts it wouldn't turn off. I made it to the side of my bed before I sat down heavily on the side.

 _'What a week, hell, two weeks.'_ I thought as I flopped backwards with my arms outstretched to the sides. _'My brother is slowly dying and I have to get married.'_ I sighed before deciding I wanted to go to sleep, so I crawled my way up the bed and burrowed under the covers.

Sleep came not long after.

 **Naru's POV:**

I was finishing up my bowl of broth when a guard came rushing through the doors. Though like the last man who walked in here he was dressed oddly too. _'What kind of guards are these?'_

"Lady Tsunade! Is Lord Sasuke here?" He demanded.

"No, I shooed him out a few hours ago, you could try Neji though. Why whats the problem Kiba?" She asked from her chair slightly alarmed at his abrupt entrance.

"We've had a security breech on the western wall and they're heading straight for the medical infirmary! We need to evacuate you and any patients you have right away! We also have to find Lord Sasuke incase he is a target also!"

Tsunade looked at me and seemed to be deep in thought. She closed her eyes and sighed before getting up from her chair. "Alright but you will have to carry her since I doubt she has the strength to walk on her own yet." She went over to her desk and began gathering up some of the bottles and placing them in a small bag. Honesltly though it didn't seem like the small bag could hold all the bottles she was putting in there.

Kiba walked over to me before bowing low. "Allow me to carry you Miss?" he asked before standing and looking at me for permission. I nodded my consent and he reached forward scooping my up into his arms like a damsel. I began to feel embarrassed as I was only dressed in a thin nightgown with nothing underneath. I just hoped he wouldn't notice my lack of underclothes.

He carried me out of the infirmary, running down the hall at an impossible speed. _'Are the stories about Ninja true?'_ I wondered as I clutched myself to the man carrying me who never seemed to break a sweat.

My mother used to tell me stories when I was a little girl about Ninja who had impossible abilities like walking on water, super fast speed, and breathe fire. They could use many different weapons and techniques that made them hard to beat and ready for anything. My mother would tell the story of the Uchiha family that ruled over one of the greatest ninja clans to ever exist. They had an ability that allowed them to see through almost anything and any technique. They were feared by many and loved by the rest. According to the story there weren't many left who belonged to the family.

I thought they were just that.

Stories.

 _'Now I have even more questions.'_

 **Sasuke's POV:**

I woke to the feeling of someone being in my room. I didn't get up well more like I couldn't get my tired muscles and groggy brain to co-operate fast enough, so I just laid there waiting. And mustering up my energy incase I needed to move. The curtains were drawn covering the windows and blocking any light from getting through and the only source of light was from a small lantern on my bedside table.

 _'I finally got to sleep too.'_ I mentally groaned.

"I know you're awake Uchiha." a quiet voice hissed in the darkness of my room. "You might as well sit up and face me."

I slowly sat up and looked around, not seeing anyone there but feeling them everywhere. "Who are you?"

Menacing laughter could be heard from the shadows as the sound of footsteps came closer. A figure appeared in the dim light of the lantern. He or she had long black hair and yellow eyes of a serpent with purple makeup around the eyes. They were dressed like one of my elite guards and they stopped a couple of feet away from my bed.

"Keh-keh-keh. My name is Orochimaru." My eyes widened in shock.

 _'The traitor!'_ Years ago he was my parents' most trusted friend and be betrayed them to a rival clan. He sold his services to the Sound Ninja Clan that belonged to the Land of Lightning and told them about the trip my parents were taking south to the Land of Waves to visit another friend, and they attacked.

Anger surged through my system as he stood there grinning at me and his head slowly cocked to the side.

"I came here because I want something Lord Sasuke, or should I say _Prince._ " He chuckled some more and took a step closer.

"What do you want?" I growled as I inched my hand under my pillow for the kuni I kept there.

"You!" He dashed forward and I snatched the kuni and leapt from the bed towards the windows. Suddenly he was standing in front of me and backhanded me so I flew back onto the bed.

 _'Shit he's fast!'_ I sat myself up as I heard pounding on my door.

"Lord Sasuke! You need to open your door!" I looked at the door not seeing anything wrong with it, then looked to the windows, searching for an escape.

"It's no use I sealed the windows and door closed and it will take a lot of force to open those."

I leapt back off the bed in the direction of the door this time and he followed, moving os fast I couldn't see him. I was smacked again onto the bed when I tried attacking with the kuni and it went flying into the wall with a dull thud.

Next thing I knew Orochimaru was on top of me straddling my hips and his hands holding my arms away from my body.

"Oh how you have matured My Prince." He hissed above me while I tried to throw him off. "I wouldn't keep moving like that if I were you, you might start something I won't be able to finish right now." He brought his head down next to mine and whispered into my ear. "You are going to be mine My Dear Prince. I will be giving you more power than you could ever imagine." His tongue licked around my ear and down my neck and I tried to twist my head away.

Suddenly there was a sharp burning pain on my shoulder and I screamed from the pain. My whole body felt as though it were on fire and any energy I had was now gone.

"Lord Sasuke!" Could be heard on the other side of the door. "We need to get this door down, now!"

I could feel Orochimaru's tongue as he licked the wound he gave me. "My Dear Prince you truly are beautiful, I have placed a curse upon you and you will come to me." he chuckled as his lips came down on mine. He forced my mouth open and shoved his tongue inside before leaping off the bed and disappearing.

I clutched my shoulder as my body was full of agony, curling into the fetal position. I could dimly hear my bedroom door splinter open and someone yelling for help.

Then I knew nothing more.

 **Author's note again...**

 **SO yeah I brought Orochimaru into it and the curse, I can say I haven't read many FF that have the curse mark. I was watching Naruto on Netflix and was like 'I have to add this!'**

 **And yes Orochimaru still wants Sasuke's body... though for different reasons now lol.**

 **No Sasuke is not gay (obviously)**

 **Well this one is done!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I will be posting the next chapter when I get at least 10 new reviews. *chuckles evilly in the corner***


	6. The Seal

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys!

 **People I would like to thank for their reviews:**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Naruto**

 _Last time:_

 _I clutched my shoulder as my body was full of agony, curling into the fetal position. I could dimly hear my bedroom door splinter open and someone yelling for help._

 _Then I knew nothing more._

 **Chapter 6: The Seal**

I was currently sitting on the dirt floor of a dimly lit room after going through several tunnels, I would never be able to find my way out by myself. Tsunade was sitting next to me playing cards with a little boy. As soon as he saw her he brought out a small deck of cards and asking if she wanted to play 'Go Fish.' Other women and children were still being brought back in these tunnels for safe keeping for a few minutes after we got here. I didn't think I would see so many since I was told I was in a castle. There were so many little faces I was surprised I hadn't heard any of them while I was awake.

A little girl about the age of five came up to me and sat down. She had her thumb in her mouth and her other hand was clutching an old faded blue blanket. Her hair was unkempt and looked to be down to her waist. She looked like she could use a good bath as well. Her beige dress looked like it had seen better days with a few tears her and there and a couple of dirt stains.

"Hi." I smiled at her before reaching forward to move some her hair out of the way so I could see her eyes.

Startled green eyes looked at me before smiling back, she was a cutie.

"I'm Naru. What's your name?" she just looked at me without saying anything. So I held my arms open for her to come forward and sit with me. She stared for a moment before climbing into my lap.

The sounds of 'Go Fish' continued beside me as Tsunade spoke between turns. "Her name is Suki. Her parents died last year in a fire and she hasn't spoken to anyone since. She's always wandering around the castle by herself but causes no trouble. Go Fish, do you have any red fours?" the little boy handed her a card and she set the pair down.

"Her parents were some of the best elite Ninja we have here so they lived in one of the houses on the grounds. When they died, Itachi decided she was to live here and be taken care of by the staff, instead of going to the orphanage." She looked at the cards in her hands when the boy asked for a blue six and took one out handing it to the boy. "You're the first person I've seen her walk up to by herself and let touch her without a fit besides Sasuke."

I looked down at the girl in my lap who seemed to have fallen asleep. "How old is she?"

Tsunade laid down another pair of cards, "She's four. Her birthday was a couple of months back but no one could find her anywhere. She's always disappearing from time to time but she always shows back up in a couple of days."

 _'She's only a year younger than Maru.'_ The thought made me want to cuddle the girl close and not let her go. _'She's so young, but she has lost so much. I can't imagine how she must feel.'_

I rested my hand on her head and she snuggled deeper into my touch.

Suddenly the sound of many footsteps running through the tunnels put everyone on edge. Kiba came rushing into the room and headed straight for Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade, you're needed immediately, he has been injured." He said in a harsh whisper trying not to let anybody hear, but I was too close not to.

She nodded arranging the cards in her hand into a small neat pile. "Grab the girl and bring her with us, she is still my patient you know. The little one too, be careful not to wake her." She squatted in front of the little boy before handing him his cards. "Momiji, come see me later and we'll play some more, okay?" The little boy nodded before taking off towards a woman on the other side of the room.

Kiba came over to pick me and Suki up, I rearranged the sleeping girl so she was more fully on me before he lifted us up. She clutched my hand while she was sleeping and we were off down the tunnels at impossible speeds again.

When we arrived back at the infirmary Tsunade was already bent over a man laying on one of the beds. I couldn't help but stare at him while Kiba set me and Suki down on my old bed. The man had a head of the blackest hair I had ever seen, his skin looked really pale and seemed to to be covered in a layer of sweat as though he were running a fever. Every now and then I could hear a whimper or a moan coming from him and his face would contort in pain.

Tsunade's hand seemed to glow a pale green as she slowly moved it over his form, she seemed to be looking for something when her hand hovered over a spot near his shoulder. She pulled down the collar of his shirt and she seemed to pale almost as much as the man before her.

"Get Kakashi, NOW!" she told one of the many guards in the room. She looked at one of the others and motioned for him to follow her a little further away."Tell me what you know and how long has he been this way?"

"We went to his room to look for him and found the door sealed shut, we tried to get through to no avail. When we heard him screaming on the other side of the door we broke it down and found him laying on the bed in the fetal position. He was burning up with fever and was unresponsive. We sent someone to get you right away." The man said before bowing and backing away. She nodded and went back over to the man.

While we were waiting for Kakashi to arrive Tsunade cut open the man's shirt using only her hand and removed it. As looked closer at her hand I noticed a pale green glow surrounding her hand. _'Odd.'_ I had to look away when she started cutting through his pants, I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

I shook my head softly. _'What is wrong with me? He's injured!'_

I occupied myself with tracing the patterns on the blanket with my finger for a few minutes before I hear someone enter the infirmary. I looked up to see Kakashi walk over to Tsunade. They spoke in hushed tones I couldn't make out before Kakashi nodded and began searchinf his person for something. He pulled out a few scrolls that looked too big to fit into any of his pockets and began to unroll them onto the floor around the bed the man was in. He then walked over to Tsunade's desk, grabbing an ink well and a brush, before kneeling before one and drawing and writing strange symbols. I couldn't read anything from where I was sitting but I doubted any of it would make sense anyway. He moved from scroll to scroll until each one was writen on.

He then went back to the first scroll and made a few hand gestures I couldn't catch and smacked his hand on the ground with his fingertips landing on the edge of the scroll. Black writing shot out form the scroll towards the bed an around creating a circle within a circle. More black shot out from the inner circle towards the man and over his body. When it got to wherever it was going Kakashi made some more hand gestures and smacked his hand down again causing the black markings to all head towards the man before disappearing. I watched with my eyes wide as the man began to relax and Tsunade let out a breath of air she must ave been holding. She then placed a couple of pillows under him and covered him with a light blanket before motioning for Kakashi to follow her out into the hall so they could talk.

The dark hair man now slept quietly in the bed and color seemed to be returning to his features, not that he seemed to have much. The longer I looked at him the more I had to admit to myself that he was sort of pretty, well in a man way. In some places where there was more shadows his hair seemed to be so dark it devoured the light around it, but it all looked like it would feel like silk if I ran my fingers through it. My eyes traveled to his face, he looked so much more peaceful now than before Kakashi did whatever it was that he did.

It was a few minutes before Tsunade came back in without Kakashi, she walked over to the bed and placed her had on his forehead before looking relieved.

She looked over at me, "Let me know if he wakes up." and she headed into the greenhouse.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

I woke up with a pounding headache and a copper taste on my tongue. I moved my tongue around inside my mouth and winced when it passed over a sore spot on my cheek. I must have bit it after Orochimaru bit me.

I opened my eyes to find myself in the infirmary, which I guess shouldn't be a surprise since apparently I had been unconscious. I pushed myself into sitting position with one hand and used the other to run my hand through my hair to get it out of my face.

I glanced over to the bed the girl was in to see her sleeping on her side peacefully, I could hear Tsunade mumbling to herself in the green room beyond the doors off to the side. Judging by the dimness of the green room I assumed it was night.

Tsunade came through the doors and walked over to her desk and sat down. "I see that you are awake now, you've been out for a few hours. How are you feeling?" She made her way over to the side of my bed.

"My head hurts and I seem to have bitten my tongue," I placed my hand on the spot where Orochimaru bit me and flinched, finding the spot tender. "and my shoulder hurts something fierce."

"Yeah that might have something to do with the seal that was placed on the curse mark you were given."

 _'Curse mark?'_ I wasn't sure what that was. But I assumed it had something to do with Orohimaru biting me. "And what is this 'Curse Mark'?"

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders before resting her head on her now upturned hand. "Hell if I know anything about that Idiot's 'experiments' as he puts them." she waved her other hand absently, "I doubt Jiraiya even knows, and he spent years following and studying that bastard." She looked me in the eye. "We're more concerned with what he wants with you."

I felt my shoulders droop, "I have no idea."

"Well I can have-" we both looked over when the girl began to yell out in her sleep and began to toss and turn.

I leapt out of bed to her side afraid she was going to fall out. I placed a hand on her arm to hold her still and her eyes snapped open and a hiss escaped her lips. Tsunade gasped when she appeared on the other side of the girl, crimson eyes flickered before turning a beautiful shade of blue. The girl relaxed and her eyes rolled back.

Tsunade grabbed the end of her nightgown and brought it up over her waist just before her breasts and groaned. I was about to protest when I saw it. There on the girl's belly was what looked to be a seal for holding something powerful if I wasn't mistaken.

"What is that?" I asked as I removed my hands from the unconscious girl afraid of what might happen should she wake up to find my hands on her person.

"That is a very powerful sealing jutsu. It is called Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, any who use it die afterwards." Her hand hovered above the swirl pattern before closing in a fist and dropping to her side. "The only person to pull it off before dying himself was Minato Namikaze, the King of the Land of Fire, using it on his own newborn child. But they said his child was a boy.

I took a step back from the bed. "So this girl is...?" My eyes grew wide at her nod as she continued to stare at the girl. "T-then that means she has the," I didn't even want to say hoping she knew what I was talking about. " _Inside her?"_ Tsunade only nodded again and lowered the nightgown back down her legs and covered her with the blanket.

I ran both of my hands through my hair and down my face. As far as anyone knew or thought, the baby of the story disappeared and most likely died. No body ever saw it after the battle and just assumed. There was no search party to go looking since who would bother with a baby that had a demon sealed inside it? Yet here was that same baby but now a woman laying in front of me very much alive and thriving. ' _Does she know? Probably not. How would she?'_ I looked at the girl finding some similarities between here and the photos of Minato I had seen. _'Her eyes are the same shade of blue.'_

"What do we do?" I asked Tsunade as she made her way over to one of her many cabinets, pulling out a bottle of sake.

"Well it's not like we can tell anyone. They'll want to kill her. Royalty or not. Hero or not." she threw back a shot of the potent alcohol.

 _'Hero?'_ I thought about it for a moment and concluded that technically she would be one if even she didn't know it. _'If she wasn't strong enough to be the vessel for the demon he'd still be terrorizing the nations. And a lot more people would be dead.'_ Though the likelihood of others seeing it that way were slim to none. _'And for her to be the true heir of the Land of fire as well?'_ The thought made me want to laugh. _'Danzo would be pissed if he ever found out that his enemy was in possession of niece.'_ Especially since he was the one to release the demon in the first place, though there was no solid proof.

"Then we just won't tell anyone that doesn't need to know." I vowed, I _would_ keep her safe. "Did she wake up at all while I was out?"

"Yes." I tore my gaze away from the girl on the bed. "Her name is Naru." She threw back another shot. "Can you imagine what Jiraiya's face when I tell him is Godson is really a Goddaughter and is very much alive as well?"

 _'I forgot about that detail.'_

 **Author's Note...again:**

 **Well, that's chapter 6 everyone!**

 **Please Review!**


	7. Stupid Fox

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry for the long wait I've been busy *scratches head and sighs***

 **This chapter is shorter than the others and I'm sorry. I will try to make the next one longer... I'm just getting bored of the infirmary.**

 ****begin rant****

To those who think that I have too much going on in this story and that Naru was a good enough character on her own without the Fox added into the story, there is a reason I made things the way they are.

Yes, I know that there is already a lot going on with Sasuke and Itachi, but the story isn't about just them, and Itachi is more of a background character. He's there more because I didn't want Sasuke to be king right off the bat and I didn't want his parents involved either. He was a solution to a problem and is going to die eventually. (Sorry to anyone who likes his character.)

Like in most stories main characters have a history before the actual story. So does Naru. Her history will answer and explain some other questions I have been asked about her.

I'm all fine for comments on my stories and reviews, I tend to enjoy them immensely, but I felt the need to make her character have at least some of the qualities I love about the show/manga and that includes the Fox.

That, and simply, it's my story.

 ****end rant****

 _ **Special thanks to reviewers:**_

 _Yaysasunaru_

 _girlmixi_

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

 _Last time:_

 _"Yes." I tore my gaze away from the girl on the bed. "Her name is Naru." She threw back another shot. "Can you imagine what Jiraiya's face when I tell him is Godson is really a Goddaughter and is very much alive as well?"_

 _'I forgot about that detail.'_

 **Chapter 7: Stupid Fox**

 _DRIP._

 _DRIP._

 _DRIP._

 _'Water?'_

 _DRIP._

 _I opened my eyes to find myself laying on my back, surrounded by something warm. I pushed myself into sitting position and looked around. I looked to be sitting on the floor of a huge room with the floor covered in what looked to be six inches of water. I didn't feel wet though._

 _Everything had a yellowish tint to it as though a light was shining on everything, but I didn't see a lamp anywhere._

 _'Where am I?' This didn't look like the place those slave traders had me in, not that I wanted to go back there._

 _A low rumble behind me caused me to turn my head to see a huge set of bars that made up the whole back wall of the room. Curious I stood up and made my way over to them._

 _As soon as I placed my hand on one of the many bars a seal appeared, old and wrinkled, it read,_

 _"Under no circumstances do not remove."_

 _'That's odd.' I thought as I fingered the delicate paper._

 _I peered into the darkness beyond the bars for the source of the sound I had heard. My eyes wouldn't adjust to the darkness no matter how hard I looked._

 _Before I realized it a pair of crimson eyes the size me were looking back at me, I screamed and scrambled away as fast as I could causing me to fall with a splash on my rear._

 _"What are you?!" I screamed._

 _The eyes rose into the air to an impossible height before the low rumble filled the air again as though whatever it was were amused._

 _ **"Me? I am..."**_ _A deep voice rumbled and paused._ _ **"I am the Nine Tailed Fox."**_

 _'Nine Tailed Fox?' I wondered. As I looked up at the height where the eyes seemed to float in the air I couldn't help but think that I had never seen fox any taller than my kneees. "What's that?"_

 _The bright eyes in front of me narrowed causing me scoot back on my rear._

 _ **"What do you mean 'What's that?' I am a fox,"**_ _Rumbled through the room sounding confused._ _ **"with nine tails obviously."**_

 _I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "I figured THAT much." I snapped. "What I meant was I've never seen a fox so...so BIG before. Or with nine tails for that matter. They just don't exist."_

 _ **"And yet here I am."**_

 _Now it was my turn to narrow my eyes. "And what kind of fox are you?"_

 _My eyes went wide as the eyes came closer to the bars and a huge form the color of orange flames came into view. Never in my life had I ever come across a fox with that color of a pelt nor so gigantic._

 _ **"The Demon kind."**_

 **Sasuke's POV:**

I paced the infirmary while Tsunade went to her desk and wrote a coded message to Jiraiya. Mean while Naru began to toss and turn on her bed again making me wonder if it was a nightmare that caused her body to react the way it did.

I walked over to her side and sat in the chair to make sure she didn't fall out of the bed. She whimpered once before calming back down, and Tsunade came over after sending her message on it's way in a cloud of smoke.

"So what do we do now?" I asked her when she made her way over to the other side of the bed.

She sighed as she sat down in the chair, "We wait, and in the meantime we keep an eye on her for her own good."

The girl in question turned over onto her side and snuggled into the pillow.

"She seems fine now that her nightmare is over, maybe that is what caused her eyes to change and the marking to show." I pointed out as I went back to pacing the room around me.

"Could be, we don't know much about her or what happened to her really. I assume she was found as a baby and taken into some family, who knows if she even has any knowledge of the fact that her parents aren't even related to her." Tsunade leaned back in the chair and draped her arm over the edge of the night stand. "And who wouldn't have nightmares about those men who took her, I mean can you imagine what she's seen? She's lucky to have escaped being raped herself but that doesn't mean she didn't see it happen to one of the other girls." Her hand reached up and covered her eyes as she sighed. "I'm surprised those other girls are doing as well as they are considering what they've been through."

Thoughts of one of the girls came to mind at Tsunade's words, what was her name, Sakura? She wouldn't talk to anyone and the other girls claimed she was one of the unlucky ones. If Naru was having nightmares bad enough to anger the the demon inside her, then what kind of thoughts did she have? I glanced at the blond sleeping on the bed, _'Maybe they can help each other.'_

I looked at Tsunade in confusion, "Why hasn't she woken up from her nightmares?"

Tsunade grinned sheepishly at me and scratched her head, cocking it to the side. "That might have something to do with the sedative I put in her tea earlier this evening." The smile was still on her face as she thought about it. "I decided that she needed some more rest and I doubt she would have taken it on her own after being drugged before. So I made her tea."

"Drugged tea."

"Well she doesn't need to know that now does she?" she placed her fingertip on her chin as though a thought just occurred to her. "Though with the knowledge of the fox inside her, she should be waking up shortly since her metabolism should burn through the sedative much faster than normal. A regular person would be out oh I don't know maybe twelve hours with the dose I gave her." She pointed to Naru. "Her on the other hand, I would be surprised if it lasted half as long."

"So why did the other drugs affect her the way they did if she metabolizes them so quick?"

"I'm not really sure. I have a couple of theories, but she would have to ask him herself."

"Ask him? How? And what would these theories be?" I asked one after another impatient for answers.

 _'The fox is male?'_

"Well, one theory is that the fox was sleeping while being sealed away and just recently woke up and is now pissed. And if he's pissed then we are going to have to keep and eye on Naru and help her stay in control. Another is that while she might be able to metabolize drugs faster, that also means they affect her faster too and with the dose they gave her it was enough to kill even the fox. Whoever poisoned her really didn't know what they were doing. It wouldn't have mattered if the fox was sleeping or not, since the only thing he would have been able to do is keep her alive a couple of days longer than anyone else and hope for someone to come along and help her." Tsunade got up fro the chair and walked over to one of the many bookcases along the walls. She plucked one from the shelves and thumbed through it.

"The seal that was placed on her and the fox allows them to communicate in her mind in an alternate reality almost. But it also allows the person to place the fox in a deep slumber for a maximum of twenty years with only very few ways for the fox to awaken early, one of which being near death experiences." She turned a few pages of the book before continuing. "When the fox awakens in a near death experience it can't help right away since it won't have the power to do so because it would take a few days for it's power to build back up from being dormant for so long.

"I'd give her another ten minutes or so before she wakes up, I wouldn't be surprised of he's already made himself known to her already. So she may have quite a few questions or none at all."

I looked at the girl on the bed, she seemed calm now even though her eyes moved under her lids. "Do you think we should tell her about what we know?"

Tsunade looked at me before turning to leave. "That Sasuke, is entirely up to you."

I had to suppress the groan that wanted to escape, sometimes it would be easier for others to decide for me. "Well if the fox has introduced himself then I wouldn't see the harm in telling her anything, but if he hasn't then I don't want to trouble her with anything else right now. I mean can you imagine going through what any of those girls went through and being told there was a demon living inside you on top of all that?"

She thought for a moment. "No. Frankly I wouldn't want any of it." I had to agree with her. "I have to go find Kakashi, so don't go too far. She's going to need someone to be here when she wakes up. Demon in her or not she's going to be feeling a tad woozy." She snickered as she made her way out of the infirmary.

 _'Remind me not to drink any of her tea while in here again.'_ I thought to myself as I sat in the chair beside the bed waiting for her to wake up.

The first signs of her beginning to wake were he fingers starting to twitch and the change in her breathing.

her eyes fluttered open and her eyebrows furrowed before she sat up holding her hand to her head as though she had a headache.

"How are you feeling?" I asked worried that whatever Tsunade gave her would have side effects.

She looked over at me and I was startled by the bright color of blue her eyes were. I mean I should have expected blue with her hair being blonde, but for some reason was still shocked at the brightness.

Her hand lowered to her lap as she cocked her head to the side. "I feel a little light headed, but other than that I feel fine." Her eyes glanced over to the bed I was in previously before coming back to rest on me. "I should probably be asking how you are feeling, not the other way around." she smiled shyly.

 _'She must have seen when they brought me in.'_ I thought as I smiled at her. _'At least she's not asking what happened, I'm not sure how to explain that one without it sounding, well, gay.'_ I had to repress a shudder at the thought of anything else happening with Orochimaru. I looked at the pretty blonde before me. _'I definitely don't want her thinking I am anything but strai-_

 _'What am I thinking?! I don't even know this girl. I mean sure I would love the chance to get to know her and if she's willing have her as my wife.'_ I mentally shook myself. _'I seriously need to get a grip on things, yes my brother told me I need to get married, but I have a year. No need to rush. Though having this lovely lady between my shee-'_

"Where'd you go?" I heard her voice chime through my thoughts bringing me back to reality. I could feel my face heat up at the thoughts I was just having about her.

"Nowhere, I'm still right here." She giggled and I found I enjoyed the sound.

Suddenly her smile died and a look of confusion crossed her features, as though she heard something. She shook her head as though to clear it and mumbled something about a bad dream and hitting her head.

"You alright?" I asked again.

She smiled. "Yeah sorry, I had a really strange dream before I woke up and was just remembering it is all." Her head cocked to the side as rolled her eyes. "I probably hit my head at some point in the past few days and it is giving me strange thoughts."

 _'Must be the fox, Tsunade would have said something about her hitting her head.'_ I shrugged my shoulders and put my hands in my pockets. "If you say so."

She looked down into her lap where her hands were playing with the fabric of the blanket. "Stupid Fox." she mumbled causing me to smile a little sure she would ask questions sooner or later.

 **Author's note...again.**

 **Sorry again that it took so long for me to post.**


End file.
